Cinderella
Cinderella is a princess from Cinderella. Voice Actors # Ilene Woods - English # Jennifer Hale (Speaking & Singing Voice) - English # Lily James - (Live Action) English # Joke De Kruijf - Dutch The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) She played as Dorothy Gale She is a girl in Kansas Wendy in Wonderland She played as Alice's Sister She is Alice's sister Cinderella in Wonderland She played as Alice She is a little girl Sherman in New York She played as Mrs. Leary She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother Bagheera (Dumbo) She played as Elephant Catty She is an elephant Beauty and the Cricket She played as Belle She is a French girl The Great Outback Detective She played as Miss Kitty Animal Story (Stephen Druschke's version) She played as Mrs. Davis She is Andy's mother Scooby Doo and the Backyard Gang and Scooby Doo & Friends She is a recurring role. The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She played as Granny Garbanzo She is Loonette's granny Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) She played as Careen O'Hara She is Scarlett's sister Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) she played Jackie Bailey She is a Mike and Steve's mother Cody (Dumbo) she played the elephant with the Orange headwear (Giddy) Cinderella Poppins She played Mary Poppins She is a nanny Cinderella and the Seven Heroes she played Snow White Penny and Company she played Dodger She is a dog Jakeambi and Michael (a.k.a Bambi) she played Bambi's Mother Mailbox (Arthur) she played Sue Ellen She is one of Arthur's classmates/friends. Home on the Range (Princess Rapunzel Style) she played Maggie She is a cow In Disney's Heathers, she plays Heather McNamara She is a member of the Heathers, and the nicest of the team In Disney's Mean Girls, she plays Karen Smith She is a member of the Plastics, and a dumb but sweet girl Cinderella will play Christine Penmark in an upcoming parody of The Bad Seed She is Rhoda's mother and the main protagonist Portrayals: *Sofiarella she played by Princess Sofia *Annarella she played by Anna *Rapunzella and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess she played by Rapunzel *Eilonwyrella she played by Princess Eilonwy *Bellerella she played by Belle *Sawyerella she played by Sawyer *Mindyrella she played by Princess Mindy *Vanessarella she played by Vanessa Bloome *Destinyrella she played by Destiny *Candacerella she played by Candace Flynn *Isabellarella she played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *D.W. (Cinderella) she played by D.W. Read *Lilyrella she played by Lily *Izzyrella she played by Izzy *Charityrella she played by Charity Bazaar *Goldierella she played by Goldie Locks *Redrella she played by Little Red Riding Hood Gallery Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella Cinderella in Sofia the First.jpg|Cinderella in Sofia the First IMG 0679.JPG Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg CinderellaRedesign.png Cinderella 2015-t2.jpg Cinderellanew.png 637-cinderella label1.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Cinderella.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png|Cinderella and Sofia Cinderella-795.png Cinderella as Servant.jpg|Cinderella as Servant Cendrillon a un corps de dragon en bande dessinée.png|Cinderella's transformation as Ludmilla's Dragon Screen shot 2018-07-29 at 9.59.38 AM.png|Cinderella with no head|link=Cinderella with birds Halloween-Cinderella.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg|Sleeping Screen shot 2019-05-13 at 9.30.34 PM.png|Cinderella's head is stuck in the knight helmet Ef997de37b614a6a2dff3513c49c7360.jpg C96aa468168299ebcc2b85795df77a22.jpg 51007923 2704978662853451 9109732094170365952 n.jpg 41649936 2147811615252555 4564921579381121675 n.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2 hq.jpg 29782 540.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg 355b0e87e7630c667e23d1f7fabf7f35.jpg 9f1858387e49f9aae0c905641fe0edf7.jpg 9cadd9a68a46bf95089f93b81f645749.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg Tumblr n4pr3kODxx1smh6lfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o2 1280.jpg Wreck it ralph 2 disney princess by kioky chan dcmwzln-fullview.jpg Cinderella-1950.jpg Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters with a bow Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Blue Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Narrators Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Don’s Friends Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Titular Characters Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:1950 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar